Perdida en un Sueño
by Oranqua18
Summary: "Mi trabajo es velar por la seguridad de mis clientes y sus sueños. No es mi intención que estos se pierdan en ellos. Haré lo necesario para sacar a Kyra del mundo onírico. Lo prometo." Mucho MUCHO sentimiento. Clasificación T por ciertos temas que pueden ser hirientes. Nombres en Español.
1. Chapter 1

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! Poco que decir sobre esta historia que será de tres capítulos y que se me ocurrió jugando a ACNL. Simplemente un día en La Casa del Sueño quería regresar a mi pueblo y tardó como dos minutos en cargar. Pensé que tendría que reiniciar (:D. Así que pensé en una historia basada en eso. Aunque obviamente muy cambiado. Muy cambiado. **DEMASIADO CAMBIADO.**_

 _ **· AVISO 1** Hay mención de suicidio. Así que si este tema es delicado para ti, mejor que no sigas leyendo esta historia. Si no es así, adelante y sí es así pero continuas leyendo... quien avisa no es traidor._

 _ **· AVISO 2** El pueblo que aquí aparece, junto a personajes, proyectos municipales u otros es el mío. Y **SPOILER ALERT** en mis futuras historias de ACNL también será el mío._

 _ **· AVISO 3** Se han cambiado las conversaciones para darle mayor... ¿realismo?_

 _Por último... ¡Espero que os agrade!_

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Era un día tranquilo y soleado. En el cielo no se veía ningún rastro de nubes y parecía que iba ser así a lo largo de la mañana. Sin duda, un día de verano. Eran cerca de las once y mientras unos dormían y otros paseaban, pescaban, regaban las flores, etc. una joven de cabellos marrones amarrados en una coleta alta y ojos del mismo color que el pelo se dirigía a la zona comercial, sin olvidar saludar a cada vecino que se cruzaba.

La joven vestía su típica ropa, pues no le gustaba o se olvidaba cambiarse: una camiseta grumete, de rayas azules y blancas, un pantalón tejano y, como todavía no había conseguido encontrar manoletinas blancas o azules, unas botas negras. Y en el pelo un lirio naranja que ella misma había conseguido. Hace poco había pescado un nuevo espécimen para la colección del museo y corría allí con emoción para enseñárselo a Sócrates.

Sabía que el búho solía dormir por el día y estar despierto por la noche. Por eso se sorprendió al encontrarlo levantado, con cara de preocupado y pensando en algo con tanta atención que no se fijó en que la chica había entrado y que estaba delante de él. La joven se mantuvo callada y mirando al dueño del museo hasta poco menos de un minuto, cuando decidió llamar su atención dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué...? ¡Kyra!- exclamó Sócrates sorprendido de ver delante suya a la joven- Perdona, no la he visto llegar. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- Esto, Sócrates...- Kyra estaba preocupada por él, así que le preguntó- ¿Ocurre algo? Normalmente no está despierto a estas horas.

\- ¡Ah, eso! No es nada, no es nada- intentó evitar el tema, pero la chica le miró con atención y muy seriamente. Algo pasaba y ella no iba a dejar el tema a un lado- Está bien. Últimamente mis períodos de sueño están muy alborotados. No consigo dormir por el día y a veces tampoco por la noche.

\- ¡Eso es terrible!- clamó Kyra al saber la situación del búho- ¿Ha probado a hacer algo para solucionarlo?

\- ¡Claro! Pero nada funciona- se lamentó y agachó la cabeza.

\- Algo se podrá hacer- probó a animar el ambiente.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... - a Socrátes parecía haberle iluminado una bombilla sobre la cabeza- Hace poco escuche que hay una persona que sabe todo acerca del sueño. Está buscando un lugar para instalar su establecimiento...

\- ¡Qué gran idea Sócrates!- gritó Kyra asustando al búho- Le pediremos que se instale aquí, en Osset.

\- ¿Aquí?- la expresión del animal era para hacerle una foto. Se quedó patidifuso ante la idea de la humana- ¿Cree qué aceptará? Seguro hay muchos pueblos más conocidos o más concurridos. No estoy seguro si...

\- ¡Sócrates, no sea tan pesimista!- le cortó un poco enfadada- Hay que intentarlo.

\- Ella tiene razón, hermano- una voz femenina se escuchó detrás del búho. Los dos se giraron y vieron a una búho de color rojo- Seguro que acepta al ver el interés que le ponemos.

\- Esto... ¿quién es, Sócrates?- quiso saber Kyra mirando con una sonrisa a la recién llegada.

\- Es mi hermana, Estrella- la presentó el búho.- Ha venido de visita.

\- ¡Ah! Pues encantada, Estrella- la saludó y esta le devolvió el saludo. Tras eso continuó con la idea- Le mandaré una petición pidiéndole que se aloje en uno de los establecimientos de la zona comercial. ¡Oh sí, ese lugar es perfecto! Ya verá, Sócrates, enseguida volverá a descansar.

\- Si... tenéis razón las dos- aceptó la idea finalmente con una sonrisa- ¡Gracias, Kyra! Avisaré a Canela de la idea.

\- No hay que darlas, Sócrates. Soy la alcaldesa y debo asegurarme de que todos los ciudadanos del pueblo estén a gusto. Y eso le incluye a usted- el búho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y acariciarse la nuca.

Después de descubrir lo que le ocurría a Sócrates, este le comentó a Canela sobre la conversación. La caniche se entusiasmo ante la idea y en poco tiempo la petición de abrir una Casa del Sueño en Osset se envió a la dueña de este establecimiento. Y también en poco tiempo el ayuntamiento recibió la respuesta:

 _A la alcaldía de Osset:_

 _Estaré encantada de instalar mi servicio en vuestro pueblo. Y el lugar que han elegido es perfecto para ello. En el momento en que este terminado el proyecto, iré para comenzar. Lo espero con ansía. Dulces Sueños._

 _Alakama, de la Casa del Sueño._

La alegría al saber la respuesta de Alakama se dispersó por todo Osset. Todos los ciudadanos apartaron un poco de sus fondos para ayudar a la causa y en exactamente una semana, se reunió la cantidad suficiente para realizar el proyecto. El pueblo entero estaba emocionado y la noche antes de la ceremonia de inauguración pocos pudieron conciliar el sueño, aunque todos acabaron durmiéndose. Y a la mañana siguiente, los que lograron despertarse se reunieron en la entrada de la estación para recibir a la dueña de la Casa del Sueño.

\- Es un honor tenerla aquí, Alakama- le dio la bienvenida Kyra, antes de que comenzase la reunión y antes de que los ciudadanos llegasen- Espero que su estancia en Osset no la decepcione.

\- El honor es mío, alcaldesa Kyra- continuó la oso hormiguero- Sin duda este pueblo es maravilloso. No ha sido un error elegir Osset para instalar mi Casa del Sueño.

\- La gente comienza a llegar, alcaldesa Kyra- avisó Canela- Es hora de comenzar el discurso de apertura.

Había mucha gente alrededor de las tres. Estaban Sansón, Luna, Nenúfar y Fauna. También se había dejado caer por allí Sócrates, Paca y su marido, Tom Nook y Sisebuto. Y aunque ya había estado en la ceremonia del nuevo puente todavía se ponía nerviosa al escuchar a Canela pedirle unas palabras. Así que cogió aire y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Bueno... solo decir que gracias a todos por los donativos. Juntos lo hemos conseguido y si seguimos unidos conseguiremos aquello que nos propongamos. Y gracias también a Sócrates por hablarnos de la Casa del Sueño, y a Alakama por aceptar nuestra invitación. ¡Qué todos tengáis dulces sueños!

El aire se lleno del sonido de los aplausos y en un minuto todos estaban cubiertos de confeti, riendo y aplaudiendo. Para cuando la ceremonia terminó, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas tareas. Canela regresó al ayuntamiento y Alakama fue a preparar todo en la Casa del Sueño. Mientras Kyra decidió tomarse el día libre, pescando, hablando y haciendo favores a los vecinos y en alguna ocasión yendo a la isla para saludar, conseguir especímenes para el museo o participar en algún tour.

Los días pasaban en Osset y, como siempre, eran días calmados a pesar de las reformas de la tienda de Tendo y Nendo, ahora llamado Merca T&N y las inauguraciones de la Zapatería Betunio y de la primera planta del museo. El trabajo de alcaldesa se le acumulaba a Kyra, pero nunca olvidaba saludar a cada uno de los vecinos y pasarse por las tiendas para saludar o comprar. Se alegró mucho al saber que el sueño le había regresado a Sócrates.

Cuando salió del museo pensó en ir de nuevo a su casa, pero entonces observó a lo lejos la Casa del Sueño. No había tenido tiempo de pasarse por allí y, en realidad, no tenía pensado hacerlo. Consideraba que tenía el sueño bastante calmado y estable. No creía necesaria la ayuda de nadie. Sin embargo, su puesto como alcaldesa la estaba dejando agotada y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba frente al local y entrando en él.

Por fuera, el lugar parecía un palacio exótico. Y por dentro, era un lugar muy relajante. En el había una cama y un sofá blancos con detalles dorados, una mesa con toallas y quemadores de incienso, y una estantería con más toallas. Las paredes eran de color crema y el suelo de baldosas blancas. Y en medio de la habitación estaba Alakama, ordenando unos pijamas rosas y azules. Al ver a Kyra allí esbozó una sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida.

\- ¡Oh! Apareciste al fin- exclamó dejando los pijamas en la mesa- Pasa, pasa... Bienvenida a la Casa del Sueño.

\- Gracias- habló Kyra entrando más en la sala- Siento... no haber pasado antes. Estaba ocupada con el trabajo y, sinceramente, no me parecía necesitar ayuda para descansar.

\- Oh, todos necesitamos que alguien nos guie y nos de paz interior, querida. Y por lo que me has dicho, ser alcaldesa te está agotando.

\- Me pillaste- rió la chica- Pero por eso he venido.

Alakama le explicó a Kyra todo acerca del proceso y de los sueños. Era bastante complicado pero la chica comprendió al final aquello que le decía la oso hormiguero y aceptó a pagar la sesión. Al fin y al cabo había ido para eso.

\- Tome este pijama rosa. No se puede dormir con ropa de calle- le ofreció Alakama.

\- Esto... ¿no tiene de otro color? No sé, ¿pijama naranja, por ejemplo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No, pero tendré en cuenta su petición- sonrió también la animal.

Kyra se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Alakama atenúo las luces y comenzó a contar ovejas. Los ojos se le cerraban a Kyra y en poco tiempo, se sumergió en una oscuridad completa. Segundos después ya no se encontraba en la Casa del Sueño, si no en la plaza de un pueblo que no era el suyo.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Fin... por ahora. La verdad es que no me gusta que solo haya pijama rosa y pijama azul además que las chicas solo puedan ponerse el pijama rosa ¬¬. Que se le va a hacer. Bueno gracias por leer y ya saben, opiniones, sugerencias, errores que hayan visto y yo no, déjenlos en la caja de reviews. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! ¡Qué disfrutéis el segundo capítulo! Sí, no tengo mucho que decir, yo sé porque... :'D_

 **© Animal Crossing pertenece a Nintendo. Nada es mío salvo esta historia.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero no se cansaba de pasear por ese extraño pueblo. Había escuchado de él que era un pueblo bastante tenebroso y sin duda lo era. Había recorrido los caminos marcados por arbustos, observando árboles sin hojas, cementerios a lo lejos, conjuntos de fuentes y objetos tirados por el suelo. Sin embargo los vecinos que allí vivían parecían tolerar todo aquello. Eso o escondían su miedo. Cada una de las casas que pertenecían a los tres humanos que residían en ese pueblo contaban una historia. Una terrible pero muy típica historia la cual Kyra ya se conocía.

Aun así era entretenido pasear por las casas y descubrir sus secretos. Pero ya era el momento de regresar al mundo real. Así que volvió de nuevo a la plaza, donde se encontraba Alakama, la cama donde "estaba durmiendo" y un giroide con un gorro de dormir verde que le ofrecía las diferentes herramientas. Eso sin antes pasar de nuevo por los tenebrosos caminos. De paso cogió un refresco que había en el suelo. Para cuando llegó a la plaza ya se había terminado la bebida. Saludó nuevamente a Alakama y le pidió despertar.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres despertar ya?- Kyra asintió- Esta bien, túmbate en la cama para abandonar el sueño.

Kyra obedeció a la oso hormiguero. Espero durante segundos a despertar y después de un minuto abrió los ojos para ver si había regresado. Pero no era así, continuaba durmiendo. Miro hacía Alakama buscando respuesta pero solo pudo ver que la animal intentaba hablarle mientras se volvía translúcida. No entendía lo que le decía, sus palabras se entrecortaban y en pocos segundos, desapareció de allí, dejando a Kyra sola.

\- ¿Qué está...- entonces la cama también comenzó a hacerse translúcida hasta que desapareció y Kyra cayó al suelo con fuerza- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Giroide?

\- No lo sé, esto nunca ha sucedido- le informó el armatoste también preocupado por la situación.- Pero no se preocupe. Seguro pronto Alakama regresará. Mientras ¿por qué no se pasea más por el pueblo?

La chica decidió hacer caso al aparato. Aunque ya se había recorrido todo el pueblo, podía observar más los decorados, descubrir cada una de las cosas que habían enterradas o comer todos los alimentos que habían tirados por el suelo. También podía hablar con los vecinos. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Y seguro Alakama regresaba pronto. Se prometió pensar así y no alterarse.

\- Alakama regresará pronto- se repetía en voz alta.- No te preocupes por nada. Tú cálmate y... disfruta del paisaje... aunque sea un paisaje moribundo.

Mientras tanto, Alakama buscaba alguna forma de arreglar la situación. Lo último que recordaba era ver a Kyra en la cama, mirándola preocupada y asustada. Y era de esperar, pues estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Intentó decirle que ocurría, pero no la entendió. Después, como en cada una de las sesiones, estaba de nuevo en la habitación. Pero de normal, el cliente despertaba también. Esa vez, Kyra todavía dormía en la cama. Jamás le había sucedido algo así. Sabía perfectamente que podía suceder, pero nunca le había pasado a ella. Nunca se le había roto la conexión entre el mundo onírico y el real. Por ello, no tenía claro que hacer. Intentó regresar al sueño de Kyra, reabrir la unión, pero nada de eso funcionaba. No pudo evitar mover el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, a ver si así lograba despertar. Había caído muy bajo pero era la última opción. Una opción fallida.

Sin embargo debía mantener la calma. Ella debía velar por la seguridad de sus clientes y si se alteraba, los sueños de estos podían también trastocarse. Así que se quedó de pie junto a Kyra, mientras esta simplemente dormía. No mostraba ninguna expresión. Solo respiraba, por suerte. Por ahora solo podía hacer eso pero Alakama sabía que debía buscar la manera de despertarla. Y lo haría, de eso no podía haber duda. El día pasó y nadie en el pueblo había visto a Kyra, pero eso ya había ocurrido otras veces así que no les preocupaba en lo absoluto. Podía estar en la isla o simplemente encerrada en su casa. No obstante los rumores comenzaron a propagarse tras una semana sin ver a la alcaldesa. Algunos ya comenzaban a decir que se había marchado del pueblo y que los había abandonado, mientras otros comentaban que la habían secuestrado y que iban a pedir un rescate. Finalmente decidieron preguntar a Canela sobre el paradero de Kyra pero esta tampoco sabía nada.

\- La última vez que la vi- informaba la caniche- fue en la zona comercial. No es que yo estuviera por allí ganduleando. ¡Claro que no!

\- No te hemos dicho nada, Canela- dijo Fauna mirando a la secretaria arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Dejad de acusarme!- exclamó.

\- Entonces vayamos a la zona comercial- mandó Sansón con energía- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté entrenando allí.

\- No todos somos unos obsesos del deporte, Sansón- le recriminó Tiffany pero el ratón ya no estaba dentro del ayuntamiento.

Y así los siete habitantes de Osset, junto a Canela, caminaron por las calles grises del pueblo, hasta llegar a la zona comercial. No se dejaron ni uno de los establecimientos y preguntaron a todos y cada uno de los encargados, quienes se unían a la marcha a pesar de tener que atender sus respectivos locales. Al final eran toda una tropa y solo quedaba una tienda: La Casa del Sueño. Hacía tiempo también que no veían a Alakama y les sorprendió saber del cartel que había colgado en la puerta: CERRADO.

\- Que extraño- se preguntó Pili- Que yo sepa, Alakama jamás cierra su local. De hecho en la última reunión que realizamos los dueños de las tiendas ella mismo dijo que estaba siempre dispuesta a velar por el sueño de la gente.- todos los encargados asintieron.

\- Cierto, de hecho yo pasé por la tienda a las cinco de la mañana y estaba abierta y Alakama se ofreció a ayudarme a conciliar el sueño- desveló Estrella.

\- A sí que ¿te escaqueaste del trabajo?- miró Sócrates a su hermana, acusándola con razón.

\- ¿Quién va a aparecer en el museo a las cinco de la mañana?- siguió la búho, y podían continuar la riña pero Canela terminó con ello.

\- No es momento para peleas- exclamó la caniche- Hay que descubrir donde se ha metido nuestra alcaldesa.

\- Me da a mi que está ahí dentro- habló Ratolón señalando a la Casa del Sueño.

\- O a lo mejor está ahí- bromeó Cabrálex, apuntando a la máquina de fotos que había poco más allá.

Después de eso, Canela se acercó a la puerta y llamó con tres golpes. Pero nadie contestaba. Volvió a llamar y seguía sin escucharse nada proveniente de adentro. Entonces giró el pomo de la puerta y, para su sorpresa, estaba abierta. Y para mayor sorpresa, allí encontraron a la desaparecida, tumbada en la cama, con expresión seria y las mejillas sonrojadas. Y a su lado, apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, estaba Alakama, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en su labor.

\- ¡Alakama!- exclamaron todos al verlas. La oso hormiguero se asustó al escuchar tal grito, que no pudo evitar alejarse de Kyra y casi caer al suelo.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- quiso saber Canela, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Por qué han interrumpido?- la maestra en sueños ignoró la pregunta de la caniche- No quedaba mucho recuperar la conexión. Ahora debo comenzar de nuevo.

\- No. Ahora toca decirnos que ocurre- repitió las palabras de la secretaria Nenúfar, muy preocupada por el estado de su alcaldesa y amiga- ¿Por qué Kyra está así?

\- Ah... - suspiró Alakama- Está bien, Os contaré todo lo que a ocurrido- y así hizo. Les habló de todo. De la llegada de Kyra a la tienda, del sueño que estaba teniendo y finalmente de la ruptura de la conexión- Y llevo una semana intentado volver a su sueño. Pero no hay manera.

\- ¿Está diciendo que Kyra lleva una semana durmiendo?- preguntó lo obvio Gandulio, el jardinero- ¿Se imaginan una semana durmiendo? ¡Será el paraíso!

\- ¡Gandulio!- le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y bastante enfadados.

\- Pero, ¿cómo se ha roto la conexión?- siguió Luna la conversación- ¿No se supone que eso debe tenerlo controlado?

\- Estaba controlado- explicó Alakama con calma para no perturbar a la alcaldesa- Jamás me a ocurrido algo igual. Sabía que podía suceder, pero...

\- O sea, que sabía que podía suceder y aún así dejaste que Kyra tomase tal riesgo- le recriminó Tiffany cruzando los brazos.

\- Todos conocen ya mi trabajo, todos habéis tomado el riesgo. Repito que jamás me había ocurrido, las probabilidades de que sucedan son de 1 entre 1000, por poner un ejemplo.

\- No hay excusa, Alakama. Kyra está atrapada en un sueño y es posible que no despierte más- le reprochó Canela- Y, ¿qué haremos entonces? ¿Mantendremos su cuerpo inconsciente alimentado y vivo? ¿Buscaremos a otro alcalde para que la sustituya?- Todas esas preguntas retóricas estaban asustando a los ciudadanos, sin embargo Canela no se detenía- Dime Alakama, ¿qué haremos? ¿Tendremos que ocultar este secreto para seguir recibiendo visitas? Y si se descubre, ¿qué? Dime Alakama, ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?!

\- ¡No lo sé!- gritó a los cuatro vientos la dueña de la Casa del Sueño. El silencio se hizo presente en la sala- ¿Cree que no me preocupo por la situación, ni la salud de Kyra?- al escuchar la palabra "salud" todos se fijaron en lo rojas que estaban las mejillas de la mencionada.- Lleva tanto tiempo aquí encerrada, su temperatura a estado subiendo a lo largo de los días. He intentado reducirla, apagar los inciensos. He comprado ventiladores incluso pero nada funciona.- nadie se atrevía a interrumpir- Sé que esto es un gran problema. Y sé que yo soy la culpable. Debía haber sabido que la conexión no era la idónea. Pero veía la necesidad de Kyra de descansar. El trabajo la estaba agotando. No era bueno que esperase a una mejor conexión y ahora, por mi culpa... puede que ya no despierte- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Alakama.

\- Alakama, yo... - intentó pedir disculpas Canela pero fue interrumpida una vez más por la oso hormiguero.

\- No pida disculpa, Canela. Tiene razón- decía entre sollozos. De nuevo, el silencio inundó el lugar, hasta que Sócrates decidió acabar con él.

\- Pero, ¿por qué son tan pesimistas?- Canela y Alakama, junto a todos los demás se giraron para mirar al dueño del museo- Kyra siempre se mantenía alegre incluso en los peores momentos. Ella nos sacaba a flote aunque quisiéramos rendirnos. Yo creía que Alakama jamás aceptaría nuestra petición, pero Kyra me animó. Ella me dijo que no debía ser pesimista y seguro si os viera os diría lo mismo.

\- Sócrates tiene razón- continuó Nook con la palabra- Ella estaba siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de las dificultades que se le pusieran en el camino.

\- Sin duda, era el júbilo de Osset- añadió Sisebuto sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo que era?- miró Tendo a la nutria con cara de enfado.

\- ¡Lo es!- acabó la frase su hermano Nendo, dando un salto en el proceso.

\- ¡Cierto, Kyra sigue siendo la alegría de Osset! ¡Y siempre lo será!- exclamó Luna sonriente.

\- Alakama- volvió a hablar Canela- Sé que puede traer a Kyra de vuelta. Solo usted puede hacerlo. A sí que, tómese el tiempo que haga falta. Confiamos en usted.

La expresión de la maestra onírica se iluminó en ese instante. Había estado expuesta a mucho estrés durante toda esa semana. Pero ahora su corazón se sentía reconfortado. Sabía que ahora podía lograr alcanzar el sueño de Kyra.

\- Gracias... muchas gracias a todos. Sé que esto ha sido un gran error, y por mi culpa. Pero mi trabajo es velar por la seguridad de mis clientes y sus sueños. No es mi intención que estos se pierdan en ellos. Haré lo necesario para sacar a Kyra del mundo onírico. Lo prometo.

\- Sabemos que lo hará- y Canela abrazó a Alakama, para después unirse todos en un abrazo grupal- Y cualquier cosa que necesite, pídala.

\- Eso haré.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Por ahora lo dejaré ;) Muchas gracias por leer. Por cierto, el pueblo que Kyra sueña es Aika Village. Si alguien quiere visitarlo, buscadlo en el navegador y os saldrá. No he puesto la historia que cuenta porque A) No la entendí muy bien (:D y B) No quise spoilear sobre ella. Ah y sí... me quedé dos minutos esperando a regresar a mi pueblo después de visitar Aika... siniestro ¿no creen? En fin, ¡hasta pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

El trabajo de Alakama continuó a lo largo de los días. Sabía que concentrarse a plenitud no era lo suficiente para lograr entrar en el sueño de Kyra. Buscó y rebuscó en sus libros y antiguos cuadernos de la escuela de expertos oníricos, en busca de la solución al problema. Mientras los días pasaban, los ciudadanos se turnaban para ayudar a Alakama. Al mismo tiempo que ella buscaba, ellos se encargaban de mantener a Kyra tranquila y de asegurarse que la fiebre le bajara o no le subiera.

También se pasaban por allí para ver como iba todo, y para dar ánimos o ayudar en la búsqueda que la oso hormiguero realizaba. Sin embargo, las horas, días y semanas pasaban y ya había hecho un mes desde que Kyra entró en el mundo onírico. Alakama comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, pero entonces logró encontrar aquello que con tanto ímpetu había estado buscando: _Todo acerca del mundo onírico._ Avisó a todos los ciudadanos para que se reunieran en el local y así dar la bienvenida a Kyra.

\- Después de un mes, por fin volveré a ver a Kyra- se alegró Kage, otro humano que llegó semanas después que la alcaldesa.

\- Tampoco es que os veáis mucho. Te pasas el día encerrado en casa o a saber donde- comentó Nénufar, entrecerrando los ojos en señal de reproche al chico.

\- Por favor, ¿os importa esperar afuera?- pidió Alakama, viendo la cara de sorpresa o reproche de los ciudadanos y antes de que pudieran decir nada continúo- Ahora necesito calma completa. Todo debe estar en silencio y si estoy yo sola junto a Kyra me será más fácil.

Después de un poco, aceptaron y en cuanto se quedaron las dos solas, la oso hormiguero atenuó las luces y comenzó a realizar todos y cada uno de los pasos que en ese libro ponía. Eran bastante complejos pero al final logró sumergirse en el mundo onírico. Y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que lo había logrado. Por fin, había regresado a ese sueño de hace un mes. Ahora solo debía encontrar a Kyra.

\- ¡Alakama!- exclamó el Giroide con gorro de dormir verde- ¡Al fin regresaste!

\- Giroide, me alegra verle. Pero no hay tiempo, debo encontrar a Kyra cuanto antes y sacarla del sueño.

\- ¿A la humana? Hace ya mucho que no se pasa por aquí. La esperaba cada día sentada en el parterre de la plaza. Pero al ver que ya no regresaba se marchó.

\- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- quiso saber la experta preocupada por la alcaldesa.

\- Pues hace unos tres o cuatro meses- Alakama sabía que el tiempo en sueños pasa más rápido que el tiempo en la realidad. Así que cuatro meses en el mundo onírico equivalía a una semana en la realidad.

\- Y, ¿no sabe a dónde fue?

\- Se marchó en esa dirección- el armatoste miró hacía el lugar- pero ya no sé su ubicación exacta.

\- Gracias, Giroide.

Y el animal se marchó corriendo a donde el aparato le había dicho. Miró a todo su alrededor, sin encontrar rastro de Kyra. Preguntó a los transeúntes, pero solo mencionaban que no la conocían y que se sentían como en un sueño. Entró en cada una de las casas y nada. No había rastro de la alcaldesa. Alakama comenzaba a preocuparse. Kyra debía estar en ese sueño, no podía marcharse a otro. Pero la tierra se la había tragado.

Tras haber recorrido cada rincón del pueblo, Alakama caminaba a paso lento cerca de los acantilados que daban a la playa. Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que escuchó la voz de su amada alcaldesa. Observó con gran atención alrededor hasta que la encontró, mirando al horizonte y al borde del acantilado. Alakama no pudo evitar que le saltaran las lágrimas y esbozar una sonrisa. Corrió hasta estar a pocos metros de Kyra, pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que decía.

\- Ya no hay salida. Llevas atrapada aquí mucho, mucho tiempo- su voz ya no era dulce, si no amarga y seca.- Ya perdiste la cuenta de ello. Te decías a ti misma que "Todo se solucionaría", "Alakama regresaría a por ti". Cada día esperabas sentada en ese frío parterre junto a un árbol mustio. Pero te engañabas a ti misma... nadie volverá a por ti- Alakama se asustaba ante las palabras de Kyra. Pasar en ese antro tanto tiempo le había trastornado.

\- ¡Kyra!- le exclamó para llamar su atención, pero esta no escuchaba.

\- Tanto tiempo deseando escuchar esa voz, que mi cabeza ya la inventa. Pero es mentira. Sigues sola, completamente sola en este lugar. Seguro, ellos ya han buscado a un nuevo alcalde. Seguro mi cuerpo descansa en, ¿quién sabe? Una tumba, la basura, todo es posible.

\- No, Kyra. ¡Soy yo, Alakama! ¡Estoy aquí de verdad!- se acercaba poco a poco a la alcaldesa que continuaba de espaldas a ella.- ¡No diga eso!

\- Ya no puedo seguir esperando algo que no va a llegar. Es el momento de acabar con esta soledad. ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que un gran golpe me despierte. El dolor o sufrimiento ayuda a despertar, ¿no? Y si no ayuda, no pasaría nada. El daño acabaría con mi vida o directamente la caída me haría dejar de respirar- la experta onírica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De verdad Kyra estaba pensando en lanzarse desde el acantilado? En un sueño normal no ocurriría nada. Pero en este caso, el daño puede afectar a la realidad. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.- No importa que final sea el correcto, en los dos... podré... descansar al fin- y dejó caer el peso hacia delante.

Por unos segundos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Kyra flotando al borde del abismo y Alakama corriendo a salvarla. Y en pocos segundos, la segunda logró alcanzar el brazo de la primera y con gran fuerza la arrastró hasta tierra firme.

\- ¡Kyra!- y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Las dos estaban arrodilladas en el suelo y Alakama protegía a la muchacha mientras esta tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de la animal y la mirada agachada. Minutos después, la chica movió la cabeza y observó a quien la sostenía.

\- ¿Ala... kama?

\- Sí, querida. Soy yo.

\- Ha... regresado.- los ojos de Kyra comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- Así es- apartó un mechón del cabello de la chica, la cual había empezado a llorar- Ya estoy aquí.

\- ¡Volviste!- Kyra la abrazó con fuerza y se aferró a ella, llorando desconsoladamente- Pensé... pensé que no regresaría. Que me había olvidado.

\- Oh, cielo, jamás podría haberte abandonado aquí.

\- Han pasado años desde entonces- seguía la chica.

\- En realidad solo ha pasado un mes.- informó Alakama.- Pero aquí te ha parecido más tiempo.

\- ¿Un mes? Aún así es mucho. Yo... usted... ha visto lo que he intentado hacer. Oh, me siento tan... avergonzada, yo...

\- No diga más- Alakama secó con su mano las lágrimas de Kyra- Se sentía desesperada y de verdad deseaba acabar con ese sufrimiento.

\- Pero, aunque esto es un sueño, no es la salida correcta.

\- Jamás lo es, cierto. Pero ahora ya puede elegir la salida correcta.- intentó levantarse junto a la chica, pero esta la detuvo.

\- E-espere. ¿Le... le importaría si nos quedamos un poco más? ¿Así?

Alakama se sorprendió ante la propuesta de la chica, pero finalmente aceptó. Kyra estaba muy débil emocionalmente hablando y necesitaba, aunque fuera en mitad de ese lugar de horror, un momento de tranquilidad y a alguien que le sostuviera. A si que, estuvieron las dos arrodilladas, Alakama abrazando a Kyra, hasta que esta dijo que ya estaba bien y podían irse. Caminaron en silencio hasta la plaza, la oso hormiguero sin soltar a Kyra de su abrazo. No tardaron mucho en llegar.

\- ¿Está lista?- dijo finalmente la animal. Kyra miró con duda y miedo a la cama- No se preocupe, esta vez regresará junto a mí y a todos.

\- Una cosa antes- quiso saber la alcaldesa- ¿Ha habido alguna novedad en el pueblo?

\- Bueno... se han inaugurado una peluquería y una sala de fiestas en la zona comercial. Amelia se ha mudado y han venido tres nuevos vecinos llamados Venada, Félix y Aqua. Oh, y también se ha reformado la tienda de los sobrinos de Nook. Eso es todo

\- Demasiada información de repente- las dos rieron, después de tanto tiempo.

Kyra se tumbó en la cama y Alakama comenzó el proceso de regreso. Esa vez todo saldría bien. Para cuando abrió los ojos, la dueña de la Casa del Sueño ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación. Entonces, miró a Kyra con la esperanza de que hubiera funcionado. Y tras medio minuto de incansable espera, la muchacha forzó los ojos y los comenzó a abrir. La alegría inundó el lugar entero. Alakama lloró de alegría por el regreso de su alcaldesa.

\- Hemos... vuelto- dijo Kyra todavía tumbada en la cama.

\- Sí, finalmente, regresaste- le sonrió la animal- Y todos te están esperando afuera.

\- ¿Todos?- se sorprendió la muchacha. Alakama asintió y la ayudó a levantarse.

A Kyra le costaba caminar después de tanto tiempo tumbada, así que se aproximó a la puerta con la ayuda de la dueña del local. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la Casa del Sueño y la luz entró adentro. Todos se habían girado al ver que el pomo de la puerta se movía y esta se abría. Y cuando vieron salir a su alcaldesa, las lágrimas, aplausos y vitoreos corrieron e inundaron por completo el aire del pueblo. La chica se sorprendió al verlos allí. No solo estaban los ciudadanos, si no también todos los dueños de los establecimientos, de todos ellos. No faltaba ni uno solo.

\- ¿De verdad, me esperaban?- volvió a preguntar la alcaldesa aunque ya estaba claro que la respuesta era positiva.

\- Por supuesto, alcaldesa Kyra- decía Canela secándose las lágrimas- Todos la esperábamos con impaciencia.

\- Me alegra conocer por fin a la famosa la alcaldesa Kyra- habló entonces una perrita rosa- Soy Chez Marilín, y me encargo de la peluquería.

\- Y yo también estoy contento de verla despierta- habló entonces un ajolote de color rosa- Me llamó Dr. Sito y estoy a cargo de la sala de fiestas.

\- ¡Y nosotros!- exclamaron al unísono tres personas, una cierva gris, un gato blanco y negro y una humana de cabellos negros y ojos aguamarinas.

\- ¡Y todos!- gritaron entonces todos al mismo tiempo.

Kyra estaba llorando de la alegría que le daba estar de vuelta y ver que todos se habían preocupado por ella. En seguida bajó las escaleras y la rodearon abrazándola. Pero un dolor le vino a la cabeza, y al apoyar la mano sobre su frente y perder el equilibrio un poco recordaron que la chica tenía fiebre.

\- No os preocupéis- ignoró la chica su estado- Estoy bien.

\- No, Kyra- le dijo Kage cogiéndola para que no cayera- Tienes que descansar.

\- No se preocupe, alcaldesa- le dijo Alakama- cuidaré de usted hasta que recupere la salud. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo ocurrido.

\- Esta bien- aceptó y todos se marcharon a sus casas o locales. Cuando estuvieron las dos de nuevo en el interior de la Casa, Kyra volvió a hablar- No se culpe Alakama. Sé que hizo lo que pudo. Y sin duda se esforzo todo este mes para recuperar la conexión con el mundo onírico.

\- Podría haber hecho más- continuó Alakama, ayudando a Kyra a volver a la cama- Debí asegurarme de que la conexión fuera favorable. Lo lamento.

\- No lo haga. Ha trabajado mucho para despertarme. Necesita descansar también. Por eso, le pido que no se quede sin dormir.

\- Pero... debo velar por su seguridad.

\- Deje que los sueños se guíen por si solos. Al fin y al cabo todos necesitamos que alguien nos guíe y nos de paz interior.

\- Por eso necesita que yo le guíe...

\- Por eso necesita que alguien la guíe a usted. Los sueños podrán arreglárselas por si solos. Deje que la guíen y le den paz interior. Déjeme... guiarla.

\- ¿Guiarme? Pero no conoce el arte onírico.

\- No necesito conocerlo para guiarla- lo decía con tanta convicción que Alakama no podía rechazar su oferta.

\- Está bien. Pero solo por una noche.

\- Hasta que me recupere.

\- Bien, hasta que se recupere.

Esa noche no hubo nadie que trasnochara. Todos lograron conciliar el sueño, después de semanas de insomnio. Y esa noche Alakama y Kyra soñaron lo mismo: en las dos caminado con calma por los caminos sin marcar de un pueblo lleno de verdor y flores.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _¡Y hasta aquí esta mini saga! Espero que os haya gustado y, por cierto, hoy mismo he subido otra historia de Animal Crossing en la cual hay cosas interesantes sobre esta saga y sobre la otra historia que estoy mencionando. ¡No duden en echarle un vistazo! ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
